1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for conveying water from a faucet to a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been previous inventions that can convey water from a faucet, but none in the prior art are equivalent to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,184, issued on Nov. 15, 1988, to Christopher G. Gates, discloses an elastic drip silencer and funnel. The funnel is elastic and fits around and under the faucet. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has an expandable foam portion that fits around the faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,620, issued on Nov. 4, 1997, to David L. Stoltz and Max E. Murphy, discloses a drain cable apparatus, including a hose that may be coupled to a faucet. Again, the instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has an expandable foam portion that fits around the faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,690, issued on Jun. 2, 1998, to Jurgen Humpert, Eckhard Gransow and Bernd Bischoff, discloses a hose-type pull-out faucet, in which a spout is connected to a base by a hose that can be pulled out. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is designed to be attached to the end of a faucet""s spout, rather than between the spout and a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,212, issued on Aug. 8, 2000, to James M. Rogan, discloses a plumbing apparatus for aiding in the snaking of drain pipes, with a flushing water tube connected to a flexible hose that can be attached to a faucet. It does not disclose an expandable foam portion that can fit around the faucet, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,397, issued on Feb. 12, 2002, to Mark A. Haubrich, discloses an outdoor faucet attachment, which is an S-shaped tube, without an expandable foam portion as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 454,942, issued on Mar. 26, 2002, to William J. Selby, discloses a design for a safety hose.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an apparatus for filling buckets, pails or other containers with water or other fluid from faucets, and a method of filling containers with fluid using the apparatus. The apparatus comprises an attachment unit or funnel that is placed over a faucet, a hose, and a tip at the opposite end of the hose with a hook to retain the bottom end of the hose in the bucket. In a first preferred embodiment the attachment unit is configured for standard faucets. In a second preferred embodiment the attachment unit is configured for contemporary faucets.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for transferring water from a faucet to a bucket, which reduces the risk of spills and resulting possible personal injury and/or property damage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for transferring water from a standard faucet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for transferring water from a contemporary faucet.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method that may be used to transfer any liquid from a faucet to a suitable container.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.